Akai Konahikiki
by sakura ten'nyo
Summary: He was a penniless writer. She was the prize of the Akai Konahikiki. They didn't expect to love each other, and yet that happened. Welcome to the Akai Konahikiki, where your greatest fantasies are fufilled. so sorry, but has been discontinued! :
1. The Hills Are Alive

_**Hello, everyone! It's sakura ten'nyo. I'm back and better than ever! Here is the first chapter in my new fanfiction, Akai Konahikiki! Enjoy!**_

_**The bold words are Sasuke narrating. And everyone except the grown-ups are like about twenty or something. Oh and jftr, everyone is going to be singing. Yes I mean everyone.**_

**Characters**

**Christian**- Sasuke

**Satine**- Sakura

**Harold Zidler**- Kakashi

**The Duke**- Orochimaru

**The Bohemians**- Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Jiraya

**The Diamond Dogs**- Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari

**The Doctor**- Tsunade

**Chocolat**- Kankuro

**Mrs. Zidler**- Kurenai

**The Duke's Bodyguard Person**- Kabuto

**Green Fairy**- Kyuubi

_**I do not own Naruto or Moulin Rouge. I just put them together into a rockin' damn good fanfiction.**_

Chapter 1 The Hills Are Alive

**This story is about love. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return… The Akai Konahikiki. A nightclub, ruled over by Kakashi Hatake. A dancehall where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of Konoha. The girl I loved and the most beautiful of all was Sakura, they called her the Blossom of Konoha, and she was the star of the Akai Konahikiki. The woman I love is…dead.**

**I came to Konoha one year ago. I knew nothing about the Akai Konahikiki, Kakashi Hatake, or Sakura. The Bohemian Revolution had taken the world by storm. It was not how my father had described it, a village of sin, but the center of the Bohemian world! Konoha was full of actors, painters, writers, and dancers. They were called the Children of the Revolution. My apartment was right next-door to the Akai Konahikiki. I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about freedom, beauty, truth, and love. There was just one problem. I had never been in love! Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious shinobi fell through my roof (picture Shikamaru dangling by his ankles covered in dust). He was quickly joined by a blonde guy dressed as a vase.**

"Hi neighbor! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he shouted. He was very loud. "I'm really sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What?!"

**A play! Something very modern called Spectacular Spectacular.**

"It's set in Czechoslovakia!" Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

**Apparently, the unconscious shinobi suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy.**

"Yeah, one minute he's up and kickin' and then, unconscious the next," Naruto explained.

Suddenly, three strange-looking men popped their heads through the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Oh, wonderful! Now that Shikamaru is unconscious, we will not be able to rehearse the play for the financier tomorrow," said Jiraya, the playwright.

"Naruto, I still have to finish the music!" complained Neji, the musician.

"Well, we'll just have to find someone to read the part!" said Naruto.

"Well, where in Heaven's name are we going to find someone to read the part of a young, sensitive, Czech poet/glassblower?" asked Jiraya exasperatedly.

Naruto took one look at Sasuke and smiled a very large, toothy grin.

**Before I knew it, I was upstairs filling in for Shikamaru.**

"_The hills are made with the bony tudida despaaaaaaa!" _sang Naruto, very off-key.

**(A/N: those aren't the real lyrics Toulouse was singing in the movie, but I couldn't decipher his accent, so I made it up.)**

"STOP, STOP!" shouted Jiraya over the din.

Everyone shut up. He turned to Neji, who was at the piano.

"Tone down the music; it's drowning out my words! Can't we just stick with a little decorative piano?" he asked.

Then he turned to Gaara.

"And the lights are too bright and garish! We're going for a gentle, soft glow," he said.

Gaara rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

"The wording doesn't seem right," said Neji.

**There seemed to be artistic differences over Jiraya's lyrics to Neji's songs.**

"Now I don't think a vase would sing about a hill," said Gaara.

Everyone tried out different lyrics.

"How about, the hills are vital in sounding the descant," tried Neji.

"The hills quake and shake..." suggested Naruto.

"No, no, the hills…" said Gaara.

Suddenly, Shikamaru sprang up from his bed.

"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodics!" he exclaimed.

They all looked at him. Then his eyes crossed and he fell back on the bed.

"Nah, that's not right," said Naruto.

Sasuke tried to get a word in edgewise. Everybody ignored him. Irritated, he decided to make himself heard.

_"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" _he sang.

**(A/N: WTF?! Did Sasuke just sing? Are pigs flying? Has all hell frozen over? IS IT THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT?!)**

His new friends went silent and they all stared. Just then, Shikamaru woke up.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music, I LOVE IT!" he screamed.

"The hills are alive…" said Gaara.

"…with the sound…" said Naruto.

"…of music!" finished Neji.

He turned to Sasuke.

"It fits perfectly!" he exclaimed.

_"With songs they have sung for a thousand years,"_ Sasuke finished.

The Bohemians gasped in awe and adoration. Everyone except Jiraya.

"It'll be your first job in Konoha," said Naruto.

"Not so fast, Naruto! Have you ever done anything like this before?" asked Neji.

"No," said Sasuke from his perch on a ladder.

"The boy has talent! I like it!" Shikamaru said, touching him in a very awkward place.

"Nothing funny! I just like talent," he said, removing his hand.

"You know, Jiraya," said Neji, "you two should write the show together."

"I beg your pardon?" Jiraya asked, appalled.

**But the idea of me and Jiraya writing the show together was not what Jiraya wanted to hear.**

"GOODBYE!" Jiraya shouted, slamming the door dramatically.

They all jumped. The Bohemians got over it rather quickly.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music. See, Neji, now we can write a true Bohemian Revolutionary show!" exclaimed Naruto.

"But how will we convince Kakashi?" asked Neji.

**But Naruto had a plan.**

"Sakura," whispered Naruto.

**They would dress me in Shikamaru's best suit and pass me off as a famous English writer. Once Sakura heard my modern poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Kakashi that I write Spectacular Spectacular. The only problem was that I kept hearing father's voice in my head.**

_**"You will end up wasting your life at the Akai Konahikiki with kyabare dancers!"**_

"No, I can't write the show for the Akai Konahikiki!" Sasuke shouted.

He attempted to make a run for it through the hole in the floor.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian revolutionary," he muttered.

"Do you believe in beauty?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"Freedom?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, of course."

"Truth?" asked Neji.

"Yes."

"Love?" asked Gaara.

"Love? I-I guess so, I mean I've never really been in love before," Sasuke answered, unsure.

The Bohemians laughed and pulled him up through the hole.

"You can't fool us! You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution!" Naruto squealed.

"We can't be fooled!" chimed in the others.

**I was a part of the group. I was to write the show, and I would taste my first glass of MidoriKyoki.**

MidoriKyoki was a very strong, very green liquor that was the ultimate high for artists. To Bohemians, drinking MidoriKyoki meant spectacular art was sure to follow. They called it their 'inspiration'. But, if too much was drunk at once, death was the consequence. Sasuke and the others took up their glasses. Naruto shouted a toast to Sasuke's genius. Then, they drank.

It was sour, like sour green apples. As soon as the fiery liquid slipped down his throat, Sasuke went crazy. It was like he had been jolted with ten thousand volts of electricity. He was flying, he felt lighter than air. It was indescribable.

He looked up and saw a strange vision. A small, green spirit was floating playfully before their faces. Then it spoke in a small, light voice.

"I'm the Kyuubi," it said.

It floated back and the sound of Sasuke's words floated from its mouth. Everyone sang along, immersed in the insanity of the drink.

_"The hills are alive with the sound of music!"_ they sang.

_"For Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and Love!" _they screamed.

In a swirling flash of time, they were all dressed and ready to go to the club.

**We were off to the Akai Konahikiki. And I was to perform my poetry for Sakura!**

_**So there is chapter one! I will try to get chapter two posted as soon as I can. REVIEW! Thank you.**_

_**Authoress's Note: MidoriKyoki means green insanity. Good name, no?**_

_**sakura ten'nyo :)**_

**Yes, Artsysmiles is back. Not writing this at all. Just posting it. Please review, or I'm serious that I will hunt you down and force you to. Now, Sasuke and ice block comapny might be OOC, but it totally works. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Kingdom Of Nighttime Pleasures

_**Hi everybody! Happy Holidays! Here is chapter two!**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Moulin Rouge. I just know how to put them together to make one damn good fanfiction!**_

Chapter 2 Kingdom of Nighttime Pleasures

They had arrived. It was as if a Picasso painting had come to life. There was color everywhere, movement everywhere, the music was loud, and the lights pulsated above. Organized chaos, that's what Sasuke would call it. The MidoriKyoki was wearing off, but it seemed as though it hadn't. Most of the people there were older men, rich by the looks of it. They had come to play with the dancers.

Sasuke wore a black tuxedo with a blue waistcoat, top hat, and a white tie. He looked different but still classy. Naruto was also in a tux but he had an orange waistcoat, top hat, monocle, and a cane with a silver handle. Tacky. Shikamaru was a bit scruffy with a long, patchwork duster and a top hat. Neji wore a multicolored scarf with his gray suit and bowler hat. He looked a tad quirky, but then again, he fit in perfectly with the rest of the crowd. Gaara looked like a hobo; fingerless gloves, tatty top hat, and an overcoat. And yet, not one of them got a single strange look from anyone.

Then Sasuke looked up to the balcony. A tall, skinny man with gray hair and a mask stood up there in a ringleader's ensemble. Below him, the mirrored walls opened and out stepped the girls, the kyabare dancers known to steal men's hearts as well as their wallets.

Naruto knew each of them and he pointed them out and described each of them to Sasuke.

Ino was the feisty blonde in the yellow and orange dress. Hinata was the shy girl with black hair and gray eyes in the violet and lavender dress. Tenten, a loud and boisterous brunette, looked like a china doll in her green and blue dress. Temari was a dark but kind blonde wearing the black and red dress. All of them knew what they wanted and just how to get it.

**Hatake Kakashi and his infamous girls. They called them his Inudaiyamondo.**

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari joined a few other girls on the dance floor and they began to dance a strange, crazy dance. Men ran onto the floor with them and weird movements ensued.

The music and the girls and the lights made Sasuke lightheaded. His friends whisked him to a table and sat him down.

"Very good, we have successfully evaded Kakashi," said Naruto.

The music continued to blare and then suddenly, it toned down and stopped. The lights went low and then they turned to pink and flower petals streamed down from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to find a young woman sitting on a swing.

"It's her! The Blossom of Konoha!" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He had never seen someone more beautiful in his entire life. He was enchanted.

Her hair was pink, a lovely shade of bubblegum pink. And her eyes were like two emeralds against her pale skin. She was wearing a long white robe with pink flowers at the bottom. Then, she started to sing.

_The French are glad to die for love. _

_They delight in fighting duels._

**But someone else was to meet Sakura that night.**

_But I prefer a man who lives_

**Kakashi's investor.**

_And gives expensive…jewels._

**Orochimaru, the Duke.**

She had the voice of a nightingale; it was almost like she was too beautiful to be real. The music grew louder and the lights returned to their former state. Sakura swung around on the swing, getting closer and closer to earth from her perch in the sky. She hopped off her swing onto a platform and threw her robe off. Underneath was a short, pink kimono with darker pink cherry blossoms adorning it. Then, she began to sing again except, louder and more forcefully.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat_

_Or help feed your mm pussy cat._

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_These rocks won't lose their shape._

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

Tiffany's! Cartier!

"When am I going to meet the girl?" asked Orochimaru, a middle-aged investor whose level of creepiness was off the charts. But Kakashi needed the money, so he didn't care about the creepiness factor.

"After her number, I have arranged a private meeting, just you and Sakura-san, totally alone," Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"After her number, I've arranged a private meeting, just you and Sakura-san, totally alone!" he said.

"Alone?" asked Sasuke, a bit unnerved.

"Yes," said Kakashi and Naruto in unison, "totally alone."

_Cuz we are living in a material world and I am a material girl!_

_(Kiss)_

Come and get me boys!

Black star, Ross core, talk to me, Kakashi, tell me all about it!

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer_

_Thinks you're awful nice._

_Ooh! Forget that ice or else no dice!_

Kakashi leaped up onto the platform with Sakura and they talked while they danced. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari sang the next few verses while Sakura worked her magic.

"Is Orochimaru here, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Yup," he answered.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Let me peek," he said, looking behind Sakura.

A waiter had accidentally spilled something onto Orochimaru's tuxedo and Naruto stood up and tried to dry him off with a hanky, apologizing over and over again.

"He's the one Naruto is shaking a hanky at," Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Excuse me, Sasuke, but could I borrow a handkerchief?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto pulled the scrap of cloth out of his pocket and shook it at him. Sakura looked and saw this action.

"Are you sure?" she asked Kakashi.

Kakashi peeked and saw Naruto shaking the hanky at Orochimaru.

"That's the one, chickpea!" he said.

Sakura smiled and continued to sing.

_He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend!_

Sakura and Kakashi ducked behind the skirts of the kyabare dancers as Sakura changed her costume into a fitted pink outfit with diamonds encrusting the front.

"What's his type?" she asked. "Wilting flower, hm? Bright and bubbly, ah! Or smoldering temptress, grr?"

"I'd say, smoldering temptress. We're all relying on you, gosling," said Kakashi.

"Remember, a real stage and a real audience! And you will be…"

"A real actress," Sakura said softly then she stood up and belted out the last verse.

'_Cuz that's when those louses go back to their spouses._

_Diamonds…are a…girl's best friend!_

A few clowns carried her to the booth where Sasuke and his friends sat and the crowd went wild. Sasuke looked up at his visitor.

"I believe you are expecting me?" she asked, sweetly.

"Yes," whispered Sasuke in the smallest of voices. She was even more beautiful up close.

"I'm afraid it's lady's choice," she said to her audience.

She held out her hand for him to take. He hesitated, he was extremely nervous, especially around such a beauty. Sakura appeared hurt. She whined and pouted very cutely. The crowd started to chant her name and she smiled again. She turned back to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and led him to the dance floor.

"Come on!" she said.

Hinata got up on the stage and a Latin song started to play. The seemingly shy girl got a flirtatious look in her gray eyes and began belting out the tune.

Sasuke was dancing with Sakura; technically, she was dancing, he was just mimicking her movements and he looked good doing it.

"He has a way with the women," said Shikamaru.

"I told you, he's a genius!" said Naruto.

"That Duke certainly can dance!" said Kakashi from his hiding place above the dance floor.

Back on the dance floor…

"It's so nice for you to take an interest in our little show," said Sakura as they danced.

"Sounds very exciting! I'd be delighted to be involved!" shouted Sasuke.

"Really?"

"Assuming you like what I do, of course."

Sakura twirled.

"I'm sure I will."

"Naruto said we could do it in private."

He pulled her up from a dip.

"Did he?" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, a private poetry reading," he said.

"Ohhh," said Sakura.

They whirled a few times and Sasuke tipped his hat to his friends at the table. They laughed and tipped their hats to him.

"A poetry reading…mm, I love a little poetry after supper," she said, patting his cheek.

She giggled and pulled away from him. The music started to get faster and louder, coming to the climax. Then Sakura turned back to Sasuke.

"Take off your hat!" she shouted and she did a high kick that sent his hat flying.

Before he knew what happened, Sasuke was back in his seat and Sakura was back on her swing above the cheering crowds.

_Diamonds…diamonds…_

_Square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_These rocks won't lose their shape._

_Diamonds…are a girl's…best…_

She never finished the song. The strain from the dancing, and then singing in a corset-like costume was too much for Sakura. She couldn't get enough air for her final note. She was blacking out. She couldn't keep her balance. She was going to fall.

Kakashi noticed her falter and he could see her swaying.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed.

She fell.

Kankuro, a tall, strong performer caught her just before she hit the floor. He looked up to Kakashi for direction. Kakashi gestured with his head to the back-stage exit. Kankuro quickly carried his unconscious charge back-stage. Sasuke gasped in horror. That shouldn't have happened; she had seemed fine just a few minutes ago.

Kakashi was leading the customers in chanting Sakura's name. Suddenly, the stage manager, Choji, motioned for him to end it. Kakashi raised his arms over his head and the chanting stopped.

"You frightened her away!" he moaned.

Everyone whined in protest.

"But I see some lonely Akai Konahikiki dancers looking for a partner or two! Shall we get going? Why don't we Hunkadola?" he shouted.

The strains of a strange, circus-like music blared as the band played.

Kankuro laid Sakura on a couch and made sure she was comfortable before he left. Kurenai, Kakashi's wife, and some of the girls ran to her side. Kurenai pulled out a vial of smelling salts and held them under Sakura's nose.

Sakura's green eyes fluttered open and she looked around, breathing deeply. She laughed breathlessly.

"Oh, these stupid costumes," she muttered.

Kurenai smiled. Suddenly, Choji came backstage.

"Alright, girls! Get out there and make those guys thirsty! Problems?" he asked Kurenai.

"Nothing we should be worried about. Just exhausted," she answered.

The girls scurried out to the dance floor to work.

"Let's get you cleaned up for Orochimaru, then," said Kurenai gently, helping her up slowly.

Sakura swayed a bit and clutched Kurenai's arm for support. Her head cleared and she walked with Kurenai to her dressing room. Shedding her pink costume, she slipped into a red silk dress and allowed Kurenai to lace up the back.

"This is it, honey. You could be the next Sarah Burnhart!" she said.

"Oh, Kurenai!" gasped Sakura, "Do you really think I'll be like the great Sarah?"

"Why not? You've got the talent! Once you've hooked Orochimaru, you'll be lining up all the great stages in Europe!" Kurenai replied.

"I'll be an actress, Kurenai, a real actress. And I'm going to fly away from here," she said softly.

Kakashi popped into her dressing room.

"Duckling, is everything all right?" he asked concernedly.

"Oh yes, of course, Kakashi," she said.

"You certainly weaved your magic with Orochimaru on the dance floor," he said.

Sakura spun around. Kakashi gasped in awe. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"How do I look?" she asked, but his look said it all.

"Smoldering temptress?" she said with a smile.

"Oh, my little strawberry! How could he possibly resist you? Everything's going so well!" he shouted dancing around like a drunken man.

Sakura laughed and bounced around. Everything was gong to be better. A better life than this was somewhere waiting for her, and she was going to find it.

_**Okay, that's chapter two. Please keep reading and reviewing! It makes me very happy! I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**sakura ten'nyo**_

**Yeah. Another Artsysmiles note. I seriously need you to review this, or so help me...! Sorry. Had a little moment. But come on! After reading this piece of gold, you know you want to review!**


	3. Mistaken Identities

_**Hello, my wonderful readers! Here is chapter three of Akai Konahikiki. Prepare yourselves for some interesting…events in this one.**_

"_Sasuke singing."_

"_**Sakura singing."**_

**Future Sasuke narrating.**

_**I do not own Naruto or Moulin Rouge. That is all, now read and review!**_

Chapter 3 Mistaken Identities

Sakura was in her room in the courtyard of the Akai Konahikiki. Strange as it seems, she lived inside a giant flower. It was a closed tulip with a large hole in the back laced with gold details and a staircase leading up to a little spot on the very top of the flower. It was a strange place to live, but it was home to Sakura.

She had never really been outside the walls of the Akai Konahikiki; she was like an imprisoned princess in her tower (or, well, in this case a tulip) waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and rescue her. But she knew full well that she would never be rescued. She was just a courtesan, she was paid to make men love her, and then she would push them away and sell herself to the next person. It was no way to earn a living, but it paid the bills. No one truly loved her, they just wanted her body.

She was getting changed behind her folding curtain. Sasuke was standing with his back to her, swaying from side to side nervously and folding his hat in his hands. He had never been this close to someone so beautiful before.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think?" she asked.

He turned and if he was any other man, his jaw would've hit the floor. She was wearing a black silk number that could stop any man dead in his tracks. It was a black corset and a long, black lace robe. Sasuke's eyes got very wide.

"Poetic enough for you?" she whispered seductively.

"Yes," he said in a whisper.

"Would you like something to eat? Maybe some champagne?" she asked, pouring the bubbling liquid into a silver goblet.

"I was actually hoping to just get it over and done with," he said, hoping he hadn't offended her.

Sakura put the champagne bottle and goblet down with a clang.

"Oh."

Then she turned to him with a strange look in her eye.

"Very well."

She walked slowly to the plush couch near the window and laid down.

"Why don't you come down here and let's get it over and done with," she said huskily.

Sasuke gulped. **(AWKWARD!)**

"I'd prefer to do it standing," he said.

"Oh," Sakura said, starting to get up.

"No, no! You don't have to get up. You see, sometimes it can be kind of long, and I want you to be comfortable. It's very modern, what I do, and I think that if you're open, you might enjoy it," he said.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure I will," she said.

"Excuse me," he whispered, turning his back on her.

He tapped his foot, waiting for inspiration to hit. Then, it hit him.

"The sky! And the pretty bluebirds…" he tried, but apparently, it wasn't really impressing Sakura.

He turned around again and bit his lip. This was not working out. Okay, let's try again. He turned around to look at Sakura. She was lying back on the pillows looking very annoyed. Sasuke couldn't face her. He turned again and hoped that inspiration might hit. Suddenly, he heard a huff and a rustle behind him. He turned yet again to find Sakura, looking a tad concerned on the bed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm just waiting for, you know, inspiration. It sometimes takes a while," he answered.

"Ohhh," she said, nodding her head.

"Yes, yes, yes. Let me help," she said sweetly, walking over to him.

Suddenly, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her. He could smell her heady perfume. She pushed him onto the couch.

"Let's make love," she whispered.

"Sorry?" he asked, definitely weirded out at this point.

She jumped on top of him and untied his tie.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he hyperventilated.

She shushed him and started to unbutton his shirt.

**(A/N: I am blushing so hard right now, it isn't even funny.)**

"Does that inspire you?" she asked.

"I need your poetry now!" she breathed.

"ALRIGHT!" Sasuke shouted as he squirmed out from under her.

He stood up panting hard.

"It's a little bit funny," he said.

"What is?" she asked confused.

"This feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide," he added, "Is this okay? Is this what you want?"

"Yes, this is what I want, naughty words!" Sakura exclaimed.

She dropped to the floor in excitement, giggling profusely and squealing, "Naughty! Oh, don't stop!"

"I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live," Sasuke continued, earning more squeals of "Don't stop!" and "Oh, naughty!"

"I might be a sculptor, but then again no, or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. I don't have a lot, but it's the best I can do," he finished.

"Give me more! Yes, yes, YES!" she shrieked, throwing herself to the floor and hitting herself against it again and again, making an odd thumping sound while she was at it.

Sasuke sweatdropped and backed away slowly. She was out of control. Was she on drugs? Then, he figured out how to get through to her.

_"My gift is my song!" _he sang.

Everything stopped. It seemed like time itself stopped to listen to the song. Sakura looked up at him from her place on the floor.

_"And this one's for you. You can tell everybody…that this is your song. It may be quite simple but…now that it's done…" _he continued, his smooth tenor voice echoing over the city.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. Crap, he's good.

_"Hope you don't mind, I hope don't mind, that I put down in words…how wonderful life is now you're in the world…Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss…well, some of these verses, well, they…they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind…while I…wrote this song…it's for people like you that…keep it turned on. So excuse for getting but these things I do…you see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue…yeah, well thing is…I really love you…yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!" _he sang.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. She was smiling. Sasuke grinned and slipped his arm around her waist and waltzed her around the room to unheard music.

_"How wonderful life is…now you're in the world!" _he finished, twirling her around and sweeping her down into a dip.

For the first time in her life, Sakura was speechless.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, "I'm in love! I'm in love with a young, talented, handsome Duke."

"Duke?" Sasuke questioned, confused.

"Oh, but the title's not important," she murmured.

"I'm not a Duke," Sasuke answered.

"Not a Duke?"

"I'm a writer," he said.

Sakura stopped and looked up at him. Way to ruin the moment, Sasuke.

"What?" she asked, just making sure she had heard properly.

"I'm a writer," he repeated.

"A writer?!" she almost shouted.

"Yes, I believe we've established that fact already," Sasuke said, rather exasperated.

Wriggling her way out of his arms, she pushed him back and started to pace.

"Wait. You wouldn't happen to be Naruto's charmingly tragic, desperately Bohemian new protégé, would you?" she asked, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Well, I wouldn't say tragic," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"OH NO!" she shrieked, covering her mouth in horror.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"You aren't Orochimaru!" she squealed, "You have to leave!"

She opened the door and there, standing in the hallway talking to Kakashi, was Orochimaru. Sakura quickly shut the door and turned to Sasuke.

"IT'S OROCHIMARU-SAN! HIDE!" she shrieked.

Now at this point in time, poor Sasuke was incredibly confused and rather disoriented, so when Sakura told him to hide, he could only look at her stupidly. Someone knocked on the door.

"My dear? Are you decent for Orochimaru-san?" called Kakashi.

"Just a minute!" Sakura replied.

Then she looked back at Sasuke who still wasn't making himself scarce.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Hide!" she whispered angrily.

Kakashi opened the door and Sasuke ducked behind Sakura. She went to go stand by the table, thus hiding Sasuke from Orochimaru's creepy coal-black eyes.

"Orochimaru-san, may I introduce Haruno Sakura," said Kakashi.

Orochimaru's eyes roamed down her figure.

"Kunshu," she breathed, "it's so kind of you to take time out of your busy schedule for us."

She threw a quick glance over her shoulder and motioned to Sasuke with her eyes, telling him to get under the table.

"The pleasure, taisetsu, is entirely mine," he said.

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted," said Kakashi, ducking out.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental," he quoted her performance earlier.

Sakura smiled sweetly.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend," she added.

She sat down on the couch and tossed her long pink hair over her shoulder.

"After such an exhausting performance on stage, you must be in need of refreshment," Orochimaru said, turning to the table to pour some champagne.

"NO!" Sakura shrieked, standing abruptly.

Orochimaru, slightly startled by her sudden reaction, turned and eyed her curiously.

"Don't…you…just…love the view?" Sakura asked, gesturing out the large window.

Inwardly, Sakura was kicking herself over and over again. _Great, now he thinks I'm a complete wacko._

"Charming," he said a bit too brightly.

He turned back to pouring the champagne. But Sakura wouldn't have it.

"No!" she trilled, "I feel like dancing!"

She twirled around and around and performed complicated footwork. Orochimaru was getting impatient with this little show and tried again to pour the drink.

Sakura shrieked and put out her hand to stop him. Orochimaru heard this squeal and turned to see what was wrong. Good, she had gotten his attention. Now, how to keep it? Then it hit her.

"Uh, it's a little bit funny," she said.

"What is?" Orochimaru asked.

"This…" she stuttered.

Her eyes flickered to Sasuke for the briefest of seconds, looking for a cue. He mouthed 'feeling'.

"Feeling," she added. Sasuke motioned to his chest.

"Inside. I'm not one of those who can easily…" Sasuke played peek-a-boo. "Hide!"

Then an orange rolled off the table and Orochimaru turned to see what had happened. Sakura threw herself at his feet. He looked down at the pretty girl on the ground.

"I don't have much money," she continued, "but, boy, if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

As she said this, she ran her hands up his legs, causing Orochimaru to shiver with passion. Suddenly, Sakura thrust his legs apart to look between them at Sasuke. Motioning furiously at him to get out, she pushed Orochimaru's legs back and looked up at him.

_**"I hope you don't mind…" **_she sang. _**"I hope you don't mind…that I put down in words…"**_

Sakura stood to meet his gaze, her face centimeters from his.

_**"How wonderful life is now you're in the world,"**_ she finished.

Orochimaru's eyes did a little twinkle thing.

"That's very beautiful," he whispered.

"It's from Spectacular Spectacular. With you here, I truly understood the meaning of those words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world," she answered in a husky whisper.

She waved her hand at Sasuke behind Orochimaru's back as he made for the door. He was about to slip out when he saw Kabuto, Orochimaru's bodyguard. He quickly turned and slammed the door behind him. Orochimaru turned to see what had happened. Sakura had to find a way to stop him. She threw herself onto the bed with a cry. She started sobbing into her pillow. Sasuke almost thought she was really crying. She started hitting the pillow with her fist. Then she glared up at Orochimaru. She thrust an accusing finger at him.

"Orochimaru-san! Don't you toy with my emotions! You must know the effect you have on women!" she sobbed.

Orochimaru smirked. Sasuke grinned at Sakura's performance. She really was a phenomenal actress.

Suddenly, she pulled the exact same thing she pulled on Sasuke. She grabbed Orochimaru's shirt-front and yanked him on top of her.

She kept shrieking, "Let's make love!" and "Oh Orochimaru-san!"

She waved her arm at Sasuke, signaling furiously for him to either make an exit out the window or hide.

But seeing Orochimaru and Sakura like that, Sasuke stopped and turned. Something was pulling at the back of his heart. Was it jealousy?

Sakura, now completely exasperated with Sasuke, had to think quickly.

"You're right, we should wait!" she said.

Orochimaru stopped.

"Wait?" he repeated.

She pushed him off her and glanced at Sasuke. He was smirking triumphantly.

"We'll see each other every day until opening night! So we must wait until opening night. You must leave!" she said trying to push him out the door.

"But I just got here," Orochimaru said.

"No, you mustn't stay. There's a power in you that scares me. Get out!" she said finally, shoving him out the door and closing it firmly.

Then she turned on Sasuke, her green eyes blazing.

"Do you have any idea what could've happened if you had been found?" she panted, her pale forehead beaded with sweat.

She gasped, her eyes rolled back, and she fell limp into Sasuke's arms. Surprised and somewhat frightened by this, Sasuke shook the unconscious girl.

"Sakura-san? Are you alright?" he asked.

**(A/N: That's kind of a stupid question, seeing as she's unconscious, Sasuke!)**

In a valiant attempt to lay her down on the bed, Sasuke unintentionally fell on top of her. He was about to get up, when suddenly, the door opened. Sasuke swore inwardly.

It was Orochimaru.

Busted.

_**Well, there's chapter three. Sorry it took me so long to update. Now, click that little purplish button at the bottom of the page and review!**_

_**sakura ten'nyo**_

**Artsysmiles note. She didn't take long to update. It just took me a long time to check my email. And btw, if you don't understand what's going on (but if you do the congrats!) rent Moulin Rouge to better grasp this story. And I mean it, review!**


	4. Moonlight Serenade

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been scary busy and I haven't had a chance to work for eons. Anyhow, here's chapter four of Akai Konahikiki.

_**Sakura and Sasuke singing**_

I do not own Naruto or Moulin Rouge. But I do own two Moulin Rouge CDs, the movie, and a Naruto movie. And that's it.

Chapter 4 Moonlight Serenade

"Damn," Sasuke said under his breath.

"Foul play?!" demanded Orochimaru, his pasty white face turning a surprising shade of purple.

Sasuke again tried to get his point across, but he was so frickin' nervous that all he could really do was motion with his hands and mumble incoherent syllables. Suddenly, Sakura woke up. She looked up at Orochimaru with confused and innocent eyes. She was perfectly calm, acting as though being caught in the arms of someone other than your intended by your intended was perfectly normal.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside?!" Orochimaru hissed angrily.

"Oh, beautifully spoken, my dear Orochimaru-san! May I introduce, the writer," she said, taking Sasuke's face in her hands.

"The writer!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"Yes," she said calmly, sitting up, "oh yes, we were rehearsing."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Orochimaru laughed unconvincingly. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that seeing you scantily clad in the arms of another man in the middle of the night INSIDE A FLOWER that you were rehearsing?!"

"Why, yes," Sakura said sweetly.

Suddenly, Naruto and Co. popped into the room. They had been hiding out on the roof and eavesdropping.

"How's the rehearsal going?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"I do hope the piano's in tune!" Neji added, sounding a rather loud and slightly off-key chord on the battered old instrument.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Gaara asked politely, holding up a bottle of MidoriKyoki and a couple of glasses.

Kakashi, in his office, looked through his telescope that was conveniently aimed directly at Sakura's tulip. At the sight of the Bohemians crowded around Orochimaru, he stood abruptly and left his office, making his way down to Sakura's apartment.

"When I spoke those words to you earlier, I was filled with such inspiration! I realized just how much work we had to do and called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal," Sakura explained simply.

Everyone nodded vigorously. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"If this is a rehearsal, where's Kakashi?" he asked.

This stumped her.

"Um, well, uhh," she stuttered.

Suddenly, Kakashi burst through the door.

"Orochimaru-san, I am so terribly sorry-" he began.

"Kakashi, you made it! Don't you worry, Orochimaru-san knows all about the emergency rehearsal," Sakura said, stressing the last two words.

"Emergency rehearsal?" echoed Kakashi warily.

"Yes. After I spoke with him, we were filled with such inspiration. That's why he's so keen to invest," she stated.

"Invest?" he repeated. Then it clicked. "Invest! Oh, yes well, invest."

The Bohemians nodded in unison.

"I must inform Jiraya right away!" Kakashi said.

"Um, Jiraya quit," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Kakashi, the cat's out of the bag! And Orochimaru-san's already such a big fan of our new writer's work," Sakura explained, sending a sultry look to Orochimaru.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying to hide..." Kakashi looked to Naruto for the name.

He muttered 'Sasuke'.

"Sasuke away," he finished.

Orochimaru seemed to relax a bit.

"My dear Orochimaru-san, why don't we go up to my office and discuss the paperwork?" Kakashi suggested, motioning to the door.

"What's the story?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sorry?"

"Well if I'm going to invest, I'll need to know the story," Orochimaru said.

"Well, um, the story is about…Naruto? What is the story about?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"The story is about…"

Suddenly, Sasuke spoke up.

"It's about love," he said simply.

His mind was working a million miles a minute.

"Love?" Orochimaru asked tersely.

"Overcoming all obstacles," he added.

"And it's set in Czechoslovakia!" Naruto piped in.

"Czechoslovakia?" Orochimaru asked Kakashi in disgust.

"Exotic Czechoslovakia!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke was not about to let this play be set in Czechoslovakia, so he had to think fast. He looked around the room wildly until his eyes came across an elephant statue with three sets of arms. India.

"INDIA! It's set in India!" he shouted abruptly.

Everyone turned to look at him. He continued.

"And there's a courtesan," he said, looking at Sakura. "The most beautiful courtesan in the whole world."

She blushed lightly.

"But her kingdom is invaded by an evil maharajah!" His narrowed eyes fell on Orochimaru. "And she has to seduce the maharajah in order to save her people. But, on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless…" He had almost said writer. He looked around again for more inspiration. He found it in a strange instrument leaning against the wall. "A penniless sitar player for the maharajah!" He turned toward Sakura with imploring eyes. "He wasn't trying to trick her, or anything, he was only dressed as a maharajah because…he's appearing in a play!"

Shikamaru grabbed the sitar and started to strum it.

"I will play the penniless sitar player. He sings like an angel, but dances like a demon!" he announced.

"Now, the sitar player and the courtesan have to hide their love," said Sasuke.

Neji leaned over Sasuke's shoulder.

"The sitar player's sitar is magical! It only speaks the truth," he said.

Naruto grabbed the sitar from Shikamaru and held it under his chin.

"And I will play the magical sitar!" He turned to Sakura. "Thrummity thrummity thrum! You are beautiful." He turned to Kakashi. "You are ugly." And then he turned to Orochimaru. "And you are –." Everyone abruptly covered his mouth so he wouldn't get them all killed.

"And he gives the game away!" Orochimaru said.

The crowd applauded him. Kakashi pushed Sasuke away.

"It will be a neurotic, spectacular scene!" he said.

"It will be…" he began, motioning to Neji to start the piano.

**"Spectacular Spectacular! No words in the vernacular! We can't describe this great event! You'll be dumb with wonderment! Returns are fixed at ten percent! You must agree that's excellent! **_**And on top of your fee…"**_

The others joined in.

_**You'll be involved artistically…**_

__"What do mean by that?" Orochimaru asked.

_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years.**_

_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**_

_**Elephants, Bohemians, Indians, and courtesans,**_

_**Acrobats and juggling bears,**_

_**Exotic girls and fire eaters!**_

_**Muscle men, contortionists, insane danger, and romance!**_

_**Electric lights, machinery,**_

_**ALL RUN BY ELECTRICITY!**_

_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years.**_

_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**_

_**Spectacular Spectacular!**_

_**No words in the vernacular!**_

_**We can't describe this great event.**_

_**You'll be dumb with wonderment!**_

__The music Neji was playing started to sound like oriental music.

_**The hills are alive with the sound of music…**_

_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years.**_

_**So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer,**_

_**So delighting, it will run for fifty years!**_

__The company ended with a large and complicated tableau. Orochimaru thought for a moment. Everyone watched him nervously.

"Generally…I like it," he said.

And it was done.

**Kakashi had an investor. And the Bohemians had a show.**

"It's the turn of the century! The Bohemian Revolution is here!" shouted Naruto drunkenly.

Everyone was drunk on MidoriKyoki; the Bohemians were beyond this dimension.

**As the celebration party raged upstairs, I tried to write.**

Sasuke looked out to the enormous tulip that sprouted from the ground inside the walls of the Akai Konahikiki.

**But all I could think about was her…Was she thinking of me too?**

Sakura's red silk dress swished on the floor of her home as she paced, thinking of some way to get the sweet young man of that evening out of her head. But his deep obsidian eyes were burned into her mind as if they had been branded there. They smoldered and blazed and made her want to lose her mind. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She was all about business, none of this ridiculous lovey-dovey crap that he had preached about.

Sakura walked out onto her balcony and looked out over her domain. A vague tune caught in her memory and it bubbled to her lips, pouring forth with sweet gentleness.

_I follow the night._

_Can't stand the light._

_When will I begin_

_To live again?_

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday._

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream,_

_And dread the day,_

_When dreaming ends._

Sasuke stood, hearing the song, and joined in.

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world…**_

__Sakura's heart nearly burst from her chest. But then, her little bubble of bliss popped. It was forbidden; she could never fall in love.

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday._

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends._

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Fly, fly away._

Sakura sighed sadly as she looked out over the rooftops of Konoha. She had never really realized how beautiful the city was.

"Some view you've got here," said a voice behind her.

She started and whirled around. Sasuke was standing there, gazing over the roofs and lights.

"Oh! Thank you, Sasuke-san," she murmured.

"Please, just Sasuke."

Sakura turned and walked away from him.

"You shouldn't be here. How did you get up here, anyway?"

"I climbed up here." He seemed completely fine with breaking and entering.

She shook her head and turned to leave.

"Look, I-," he stuttered. Why was he stuttering?! He was an Uchiha! He never stuttered! Sakura turned and looked at him coldly.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me get the job," he finished.

"Oh! Of course," she said, "You're very talented, Sasuke."

"Thank you."

"It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway, I-I better go. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Wait!" he said. She turned again with an annoyed expression. "Before, when you said that…you loved me, I was wondering if…"

"If it was just an act?" she finished.

"Yes."

"Of course. You see," she said, taking a cautious step closer, "I can't fall in love with anyone."

"But a life without love, that's terrible!"

"No, being on the street, that's terrible!"

"No!" exclaimed Sasuke. He had never argued this passionately with anyone before, least of all about love.

Sakura looked at him like he was mentally ill.

"Love is like oxygen!" he continued. "Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"

"Please don't start that again," Sakura said.

"All you need is love," he insisted.

"A girl has got to eat," she argued.

"All you need is love," he repeated.

"She'll end up on the street!"

"All you need is love."

"Love is just a game," she said and with that she turned her back to him.

_**I was made for lovin' you, baby**_

_**You were made for lovin' me.**_

_The only way you're callin' me baby,_

_Is if you pay a lovely fee._

_**Just one night,**_

_**Give me just one night.**_

_There's no way,_

'_Cuz you can't pay._

_**In the name of love!**_

_**One night in the name of love!**_

_You crazy fool,_

_I won't give in to you._

_**Don't leave me this way,**_

_**I can't survive**_

_**Without your sweet love, oh baby,**_

_**Don't leave me this way…**_

_You'd think that people would have enough_

_Of silly love songs…_

_**I look around me and I see,**_

_**It isn't so**_

_**Oh, no.**_

_Some people wanna fill the world_

_With silly love songs._

_**Well, what's wrong with that?**_

_**I'd like to know**_

'_**Cuz here I go…**_

Sasuke jumped onto the balcony rail and spread his arms wide. Sakura screamed and hid her face.

_**Yes, love lifts us up where we belong,**_

_**Where eagles fly**_

_**On a mountain high.**_

Sakura pulled him down and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She pulled away from him, her eyes sad.

_Love makes us up like we are fools._

_Throw our lives away_

_For one happy day?_

_**We could be heroes!**_

_**Just for one day.**_

Sakura walked down the stairs, away from the young man.

_You, you will be mean._

"No, I won't," he promised as he followed her into her apartment.

_And I, I'll drink all the time._

_**We should be lovers!**_

_We can't do that._

_**We should be lovers,**_

_**And that's a fact.**_

Sakura turned toward him, weighing her options. If she was going to break the rules, she might as well do it thoroughly.

_Though nothing_

_Would keep us together…_

_**We could steal time**_

_**Just for one day**_

_**We could be heroes,**_

_**Forever and ever,**_

_**We could be heroes…**_

_**Just because I will always love you…**_

_**I can't help loving…**_

_**You…**_

_How wonderful life is…_

_**Now you're in…**_

_**The world…**_

They were getting closer to each other. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"You'll be bad for business," Sakura whispered, "I can tell."

And then she kissed him. All of the sadness and loneliness Sakura had felt was now replaced with a need to be near this boy. He had seemed so tough and cruel before, but now, with the way his lips gently pressed against hers, she saw that he too had been lonely. But no more.

She slid her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were happy now.

Welcome to the Akai Konahikiki, a kingdom of nighttime pleasures, a place where all your dreams come true. There is only one rule…

Never fall in love.

Okay, there is chapter four. Again, I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update, but I have been like scary busy, and I haven't been able to write.

Now review!

sakura ten'nyo


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hi guys! This is sakura ten'nyo. I regret to inform you that Akai Konahikiki has been henceforth, discontinued. I'm really sorry! So please don't hurt me. But, in consolation, I am planning a new fic. So watch out for it! Jaa mata!


End file.
